kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuzane Kureshima
, nicknamed is . He uses the Budou Lockseed. Character History Becoming Ryugen As Kota returns from the Helheim Forest, Mai and Mitsuzane visit him. As they are wondering what happened to Kota, he tells them that he encountered a white Armored Rider (Zangetsu), who attacked him with no hesitation and thinking that he kills Yuya in the forest. He then tells them the true purpose of the Inves Game. After telling them, Kota started to feel scared after the incident as he quits the team. Mitsuzane decides to buy the Sengoku Driver from Sid, who knows his brother and the company that his father is working for. Sometime later, after Team Gaim is done dancing, Team Invitto's leader, Hideyasu Jonouchi appears as he duels them. Mitsuzane then transforms into Armored Rider Ryugen as he fights an Inves. Personality He is a member of Team Gaim and Kota sees him as his younger brother. He is the son of a director of the Yggdrasil Corporation and attends an elite high school, a side of him which he keeps hidden from everyone. Living under his brother's shadow, he wants to live freely and break free from the path established for him, as such he sees Team Gaim as family due him being able to be himself while there. He also respects Kota as sees the leader as a role model, basing his own beliefs around Kota's and always want to do more to help others. He also harbors a secret crush on Mai, which drives him to ask for a Sengoku Driver from Sid and become a rider himself, when Mai is at wit's end due to Kota being shaken to the core after the encounter with Zangetsu. He uses the Budou Lockseed and has a Chinese Armor motif. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Ryugen's forms are called . - Budou= Budou Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Ryugen's default purple form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. This form debuts in episode 4. In this Arms, Ryugen's statistics is the same as Gaim's Orange Arms, making Ryugen a good substitution for Gaim. With the Budou Ryuhou, Ryugen can perform the . - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms is Ryugen's second form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form's personal weapons are a pair of chakrams. - Double= Double Arms is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Double Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Trigger Magnum, despite the fact that it is not the signature weapon of the original Double CycloneJoker. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation Device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Budou Ryuhou - Ryugen Budou Arms' personal weapon **Trigger Magnum - Ryugen Double Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Budou's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Sakura Hurricane - Shared Rider Machine with Gaim List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1 - Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? (debut as Mitsuzane Kureshima) **Episode 2 - Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3 - Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? **Episode 4 - Birth! The Third Grape Rider (debut as Kamen Rider Ryugen) **Episode 5 - Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mitsuzane Kureshima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ryugen, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Beet J Stag/Stag Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters.Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *He is similar to Shinji Kido from Kamen Rider Ryuki ''and Shouichi Tsugami from ''Kamen Rider Agito, as they have the same Dragon motif found in Asia (Ryugen and Agito have a Chinese Dragon, while Ryuki has a Japanese Dragon). **He is also similar to Shuichi Kitaoka from Kamen Rider Ryuki '', as both are gun users with dominant green color in their rider forms. **He is also similar to Mutsuki Kamijo from ''Kamen Rider Blade, as both became Kamen Riders at around sixteen years of age and they are dominant green color in their rider forms. References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heroes Category:Sniper Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Relatives